hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Northern Hemisphere cyclone season (Prism55)
This page contains all tropical cyclones that formed in the Northern Hemisphere during the year 2022. The season was unusually hyperactive, with 90 total tropical cyclones forming. Along with that, the season had 77 cyclones reach tropical storm intensity, 49 reach hurricane intensity, of which 29 became major hurricanes. ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2022 till:01/02/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/01/2022 till:24/01/2022 color:TS text:"Agaton" from:22/01/2022 till:26/01/2022 color:TD text:"02W" from:11/02/2022 till:15/02/2022 color:TS text:MEDI 01 from:26/02/2022 till:10/03/2022 color:C4 text:"Peipah" from:09/03/2022 till:15/03/2022 color:TS text:"Tapah" from:17/03/2022 till:21/03/2022 color:TS text:Amphan from:22/04/2022 till:27/04/2022 color:TS text:Alex from:28/04/2022 till:05/05/2022 color:TS text:"Mitag" from:10/05/2022 till:16/05/2022 color:C1 text:"Hagibis" from:11/05/2022 till:15/05/2022 color:TS text:"Neoguri" from:14/05/2022 till:16/05/2022 color:TD text:ARB 02 from:18/05/2022 till:29/05/2022 color:C5 text:"Bualoi" from:23/05/2022 till:29/05/2022 color:C3 text:Onil from:05/06/2022 till:12/06/2022 color:C3 text:"Matmo" from:14/06/2022 till:20/06/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie from:19/06/2022 till:23/06/2022 color:TS text:BOB 03 from:21/06/2022 till:26/06/2022 color:TS text:"Halong" from:23/06/2022 till:02/07/2022 color:TS text:"Henry" from:03/07/2022 till:06/07/2022 color:TS text:Colin from:06/07/2022 till:17/07/2022 color:C4 text:"Nakri" from:06/07/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C4 text:"Fengshen" from:06/07/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:TS text:Agatha from:06/07/2022 till:08/07/2022 color:TD text:Four from:07/07/2022 till:19/07/2022 color:C5 text:"Kalmaegi" from:10/07/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C2 text:"Fung-wong" barset:break from:11/07/2022 till:23/07/2022 color:C2 text:Blas from:14/07/2022 till:23/07/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle from:19/07/2022 till:26/07/2022 color:TS text:Earl from:19/07/2022 till:20/07/2022 color:TD text:One-C from:19/07/2022 till:27/07/2022 color:C4 text:Fiona from:20/07/2022 till:24/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Kammuri" from:26/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 color:C3 text:Gaston from:30/07/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:TS text:"Phanfone" from:03/08/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:17/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:TS text:Hermine from:03/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C5 text:Ian from:03/08/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:C2 text:Julia from:03/08/2022 till:03/08/2022 color:TD text:Twelve from:04/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:C3 text:Karl from:05/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:C2 text:Lisa from:05/08/2022 till:07/08/2022 color:TD text:Fifteen from:07/08/2022 till:15/09/2022 color:C4 text:Martin from:07/08/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:TS text:Nicole from:07/08/2022 till:18/08/2022 color:C5 text:"Vongfong" from:09/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Nuri" from:11/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:TS text:Celia from:13/08/2022 till:21/08/2022 color:TD text:LAND 02 from:15/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:C5 text:Owen from:15/08/2022 till:20/08/2022 color:C4 text:Paula from:19/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Sinlaku" from:23/08/2022 till:04/09/2022 color:C3 text:Richard barset:break from:26/08/2022 till:06/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Hagupit" from:30/08/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C5 text:Shary from:02/09/2022 till:02/09/2022 color:TD text:Twenty-three from:03/09/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:TS text:Darby from:04/09/2022 till:17/09/2022 color:C5 text:Tobias from:04/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:C4 text:Virginie from:05/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Jangmi" from:07/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Mekkhala" barset:skip from:07/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:C3 text:Walter from:08/09/2022 till:13/09/2022 color:C2 text:Alpha from:12/09/2022 till:16/09/2022 color:C1 text:Frank from:14/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C4 text:Beta from:16/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:TS text:"Higos" from:16/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:26/09/2022 till:04/10/2022 color:C1 text:Gamma barset:skip from:17/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:C2 text:Georgette from:23/09/2022 till:27/09/2022 color:TS text:"Bavi" from:04/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Maysak" from:08/10/2022 till:13/10/2022 color:TS text:Delta from:08/10/2022 till:11/10/2022 color:TS text:Howard from:09/10/2022 till:16/10/2022 color:TS text:Epsilon from:09/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TD text:Nine-E from:10/10/2022 till:14/10/2022 color:C1 text:Agni from:13/10/2022 till:15/10/2022 color:TD text:Ten-E barset:break from:19/10/2022 till:30/10/2022 color:TS text:Zeta from:19/10/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:C4 text:Eta from:21/10/2022 till:06/11/2022 color:C1 text:Theta from:22/10/2022 till:29/10/2022 color:TS text:Hibaru from:26/10/2022 till:04/11/2022 color:C1 text:"Haishen" from:03/11/2022 till:15/11/2022 color:TS text:Iota from:03/11/2022 till:12/11/2022 color:C4 text:Pyarr from:06/11/2022 till:13/11/2022 color:C4 text:"Noul" from:10/11/2022 till:17/11/2022 color:TS text:Kappa from:23/11/2022 till:26/11/2022 color:TS text:Ivette from:23/11/2022 till:03/12/2022 color:C5 text:Lambda from:28/11/2022 till:07/12/2022 color:C2 text:Baaz from:16/12/2022 till:29/12/2022 color:C5 text:"Dolphin" from:21/12/2022 till:04/01/2023 color:C1 text:Mu from:25/12/2022 till:28/12/2022 color:TS text:Nu from:26/12/2022 till:27/12/2022 color:TD text:Thirty-nine from:28/12/2022 till:30/12/2022 color:TD text:Forty bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2022 till:01/02/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:01/03/2022 text:February from:01/03/2022 till:01/04/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:01/02/2023 text:January 2027 Category:Prism55Writes